Chissà
by Alessia Heartilly
Summary: A volte, bisogna semplicemente tornare sui luoghi delle proprie colpe.


**CHISSA'...**

A volte, bisogna semplicemente ritornare sul luogo delle proprie colpe.

Per vedere, per toccare, per sentire che quello che ti attanaglia le viscere è reale, è successo davvero, e ti meriti le notti insonni.

Quante domande mi son fatta, in questi mesi?

Se fossi scappata prima, se ci fossimo fermati prima, se avessi deciso prima...se non avessi fallito.

No, non è solo colpa; è anche fallimento.

Nei confronti di chi si fidava di me, di chi era cresciuto con me, di chi mi voleva bene.

Ho provato a chiarirmi le idee spesso, coricata sul mio letto, al buio e con gli occhi sbarrati. Ho provato a dirmi che la fuga dalla prigione non era così semplice; che Rinoa avrebbe potuto dirmi prima cosa aveva sentito da Irvine; che Squall avrebbe dovuto decidere in fretta le squadre e forse anche Trabia sarebbe stata salvata.

Ma alla fine, la colpa ritorna su di me: perché sono io ad aver tradito Trabia e questo cimitero me lo dimostra.

Le fate mi hanno appena regalato la neve; qualcosa di bello è successo, perché gli amici della mia infanzia sono gli stessi che mi stanno accanto adesso. Ma sono grande abbastanza da capire che tutti loro non potranno mai farmi dimenticare le mie colpe.

Guardo queste lastre di marmo, e di nuovo mi sento la nausea. Potevo davvero fare qualcosa per loro? Ho **_fatto_** del mio meglio per loro? Qui il più grande ha 23 anni e il più piccolo 7. Posso davvero giustificare queste morti dicendomi che ho fatto tutto il possibile?

Se ho salvato Balamb, come ho potuto non salvare Trabia?

Loro erano miei amici. Insieme siamo cresciuti, abbiamo condiviso le stanze del Garden, abbiamo studiato, abbiamo violato il coprifuoco, abbiamo fatto tante cose e tutte portano agli stessi risultati: amicizia, lealtà, fiducia, la fratellanza e la libertà predicate dal Garden. E il mio tradimento e fallimento.

Ricordo quasi tutto di loro: lui amava la musica, lei voleva lavorare in infermeria, lei voleva diventare insegnante, lui aveva sogni.

Tutti avevano sogni, tutti **_avevamo_** sogni.

Là fuori i miei amici mi aspettano; mi hanno detto di prendermi il tempo che mi serve e di tornare al Garden quando avrei sentito che era il momento.

Qui, i miei amici tacciono, e riposano.

Lui non suonerà più, lei non diventerà infermiera, lei non diventerà insegnante, i sogni di tutti si sono infranti come il Garden sotto i missili di Galbadia.

Non riesco più nemmeno a dormire la notte se non tengo una luce accesa.

Quando sono tornata al Garden ho chiesto di esser lasciata stare. Avevo bisogno di tempo, per pensare, per riflettere, per dormire sulle mie colpe.

Ma le ho sottovalutate; il buio mi terrorizza, adesso. Non riesco a dormire senza avere incubi; vedo il mio Garden come sempre, con gli studenti che vanno a lezione, che si incontrano alla mensa, che giocano a carte e poi sento le esplosioni, il sibilo dei missili nell'aria, le urla. Vedo me stessa a Galbadia, vedo i missili partire.

E mi sveglio in un bagno di sudore, ripetendo: mi dispiace, non sono riuscita a salvarvi. Vi prego, non morite....

Ma loro non mi ascoltano; e ora sono di fronte ai morti. Ho visto la distruzione e i feriti, i traumatizzati, coloro che cercano di farsi forza per gli altri.

Mi chiedo le cose più stupide; avrà suonato l'allarme? Quanti di voi sono riusciti a nascondersi? Quanti di voi hanno visto gli altri morire sotto i loro occhi? Quanti di voi non riusciranno più a recuperare la propria lucidità?

Quante vite hanno rovinato quei missili?

Quanti sogni hanno spezzato?

I sogni...

Ve li ricordate?

Volevamo fare una grande festa per quando saremmo diventati SeeD; una festa solo nostra, senza gli insegnanti del Garden. Avremmo suonato, avremmo cantato, avremmo ballato, avremmo giocato. Saremmo stati felici perché eravamo SeeD, perché eravamo noi, perché eravamo tutti insieme; saremmo stati felici, e basta.

Mi avete visto, a F.H.?

Suonavo per Squall e suonavo per voi.

Volevo che mi sentiste, che poteste essere felici, ovunque siate; volevo che voi riuscite a ballare e cantare, a giocare, ad essere di nuovo per un momento lì, con me, e non solo nei miei ricordi e nei miei incubi.

Nei miei sogni, per una volta.

Che mi sorridevate un'altra volta, che mi volevate bene ancora, che mi parlavate e che ridevate.

Comincio già a dimenticarmi i vostri visi; e questa non riesce di viverla se non come un'altra colpa. Ricordo i vostri colori, ricordo il suono delle vostre voci, ma dimentico i lineamenti, li vedo sempre più sfocati ogni giorno che passa. Saranno i GF o sarò semplicemente io?

Non voglio dimenticarvi....

Ricordo i vostri caratteri, ricordo i litigi e le riappacificazioni, ricordo tutto tranne i vostri visi...perché?

E' una punizione inviatami da Hyne?

Però, ricordo i sogni. I nostri e i vostri.

Li realizzerò tutti, uno per uno.

Vincerò la mia battaglia con la strega, con la Madre che mi ha cresciuta; la vincerò per voi.

E poi realizzerò i vostri sogni, vi farò rivivere in essi.

Non per placare le mie colpe, non lo credo possibile.

Non per avere il vostro perdono, non lo merito.

Per voi.

Renderò i vostri sogni più grandi e più belli; li farò splendere così tanto che anche voi potrete vederli, e forse sorriderete e sarete felici.

Guarderò in alto, ogni volta; vi cercherò dappertutto e vi mostrerò il vostro sogno.

Cercherò un sorriso, una parola...una risata; cercherò tutto quello che mi farà capire che i miei sforzi non saranno stati vani.

Vi cercherò.

Chissà se vi farete trovare.

Chissà che non riesca a sentire che Trabia forse è salva comunque.

Chissà che voi non riviviate nei sogni che realizzerò per voi.

Chissà che non sia il vostro sorriso a placare le mie paure la notte.

Chissà se mi sentite adesso.

Chissà se mi darete forza quando alzerò la mia arma contro la strega; quando vedrò i miei amici feriti e mi sembrerà di vedere voi.

Chissà se mi ricorderete.

Chissà se mi amerete.

Chissà se mi perdonerete.

Chissà....

**_Nota dell'autrice_**: questa storia è quella che aveva partecipato ad uno dei concorsi di Erika, dedicato alle one-shots. E' una versione leggermente modificata che mi lascia comunque insoddisfatta....probabile rimaneggiamento in futuro, quindi Voi che ne pensate?


End file.
